What Bree did
by FandomNerdLover
Summary: What if Bree hypnotized the Cullens to hate Bella, what if Bella came home to find her boyfriend all over Bree? What If she fled to the Volturi. This is a Jasper/Bella pairing with some Edweirdo hate. And a loving father by the name of Marcus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys just a little info on this story and if you guys have any idea on what my summary showed be PM or review me k****J**

**COUPLES**

**Rosalie and Emmet**

**Edward and Alice **

**Carsile and Esme**

**Jasper and Bella**

**After the battle in Eclipse, Bree is spared and moves in with the Cullen's. Bree's power is hypnotising/mind control and no one knows except for herself. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella's POV **

I'm starting to regret agreeing to let Bree live with us. She follows Edward around like a lost puppy and it gets pretty annoying because she chooses to ignore the fact that I exist. Even though Edward assures me that he doesn't like her, I still get jealous. Who wouldn't I practically was competing against a perfect vampire when I was a clumsy, embarrassing human.

I was on my way back to the Cullen's house from home because I had to go get some new clothes and check up on Charlie. As I drove up the drive I noticed something weird, normally at least one of the Cullens would be waiting for me at the front door but today there wasn't anyone there. Where were they, I got out of my car and walked to the front door grabbing the key Edward gave me, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"HELLO?" I yell Edward walks down holding Bree's hand "Hello ugly" Edward says. My heart shatters into a million pieces, that's when the whole family comes down smirking or with looks of disgust in their eyes. Bree whispers something into Edward's ear while looking at me and they both laugh. Am I dreaming?

"Oh did I forget to tell you where breaking up, I never loved you as soon as I saw Bree all I wanted was her, not you. Who would want you, you're just a human." I look to the others for support they either just nod or smile all of them except for Jasper who looked like he was having a war in his head. "Oh go easy on her son, she's not that smart so use little words" Esme said. That hurt Esme was like my true mother, how could she say that to me, I thought she was the kindest person in the world. "Fine then if that's what you guys really think of me I will leave for good" I say in a strong voice I get up throw the keys at Edward and run to my truck.

I don't bother going home I knew Charlie would ask what was wrong. "What do I want to do then" I think. My brain instantly says become a vampire and I know that's my destiny, but who would change me The Denali's, No they won't because they're friends with the Cullens, think Bella then as if a light bulb turned on in my head think of the Volutri. I drive straight to Seattle and use my college fund to buy a ticket to anywhere in Italy. As I wait for the Plane to start boarding I decide to call everyone I love. I pick my phone up and call Charlie

_"__Hey Dad"_

**"****Hey Bells what's up" **

_"__Um well I decided to go to Italy so I rang to say goodbye and I love you and I will call you once a month ok, bye" I quickly end the call so he couldn't question me. Next up Jake._

I call and tell him everything and where I'm going. He begs me to come back, we argue for half an hour until it's time to board the plane

_"__Look Jake I've got to go luv ya"_ I hang up and walk up to the gate and board the plane feeling slightly homesick and in so much pain.


	2. Chapter 2 Volturi Confused

A/N

Hi My Earthlings

I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Honestly i've had writer's block for a long time and can't find the energy to write, but fear not, i am trying to get on track and make my chapters longer. I hope you enjoy and remember t W!

Bye For Now

TMD

Previously On What Bree Did…

_"Hey Dad"_

_"Hey Bells what's up"_

_"Um well I decided to go to Italy so I rang to say goodbye and I love you and I will call you once a month ok, bye" I quickly end the call so he couldn't question me. Next up Jake._

_I call and tell him everything and where I'm going. He begs me to come back, we argue for half an hour until it's time to board the plane_

_"Look Jake I've got to go luv ya" I hang up and walk up to the gate and board the plane feeling slightly homesick and in so much pain._

CHAPTER 2, Volturi Confusion?

Bella's POV

"I've been your captain for today's flight and I hope you have had a great flight and enjoy Italy. Passengers can collect your baggage from baggage collection 4 and on behalf of all the crew flying with you today, thank you for flying Air Volterra and hope to see you soon."

I slowly shuffle down the aisle people while waiting for the people to slip in line. Once I finally got through border security and all the baggage claiming I walk outside into the warm, sunny weather of Italy. I walk to one of the taxi stands and climb into the nearest taxi.

"Ciao Signora, where would you like to go"

"Hello, could you please take me to the town center"

"Of course"

He turns on the radio to italian opera and starts our journey to my becoingth of a vampire.

2 Hours Later…

"Signora siamo qui" the driver says while pointing outside

"I look around and recognize the familiar background, i instantly knew that i was here and I was ready"

As I pay the driver, I look around memories flooding me like children to a ice cream truck. Once I paid I look at my watch, 12;30, cool if I'm gonna die or get changed why not do it now?

I walk through the crowds of laughing children and tourists and retrace my steps until I find the hole I jumped through.

"I can do this" I say aloud.

I had done this before but then, there was someone to catch me. My thoughts crowded me like a hive of bees. I force my emotions back into my head and lock them in my head, now is not the time for emotions.

I jump into the hole and thankfully land on my feet. I walk through the sewer until I reach a door

And push the handle down to see if it was unlocked, I hear a click before it opens.

"Finally something good happens"

The door that I opened lead to a bright hallway and at the end, I see the reception desk. Now I only have a little bit longer to live as a human or die.

As I walk up to the reception desk, I find that it's a new reception lady. I shudder, what happened to the last one? Were they hungry, did someone get mad, or did they really change her?

"Hi I'm here to see the king's, tell them Bella Swan is here please"

She looks down at me and scans me with her eyes as if she was checking my story. She then picked up the phone and pressed a number.

"Demitri can you please tell the kings that a human girl named Bella Swan is here and that i'm sending her to the waiting room with felix." She then motioned to the door with a shoo hand movement.

I open the door to see a big bulky vampire who reminded me of Emmet standing there.

"Hi Bella right i'm Felix, come with me." And with that he walks off, but of course with me being a human and all I couldn't help the few stumbles as I walked. I could hear Felix sniggering as he watched me stumble. Finally we came to a grand door lined with gold and dark oak planks. We wait for a que, obviously Felix could hear inside but I couldn't maybe one day.

Finally the doors open and I walk into the throne room while looking around, everything seemed the same, even the kings looked the same, Marcus with that same gloomy look and as I watched him I vowed to make him smile more, Caius looking on guard ready to attack and of course Aro looking like a child on christmas morning.

"**Bella how delightful for you to join us, how have you been and where is the rest of your "family" " **

"Well Aro you see they didn't want me, no one would want a weak clumsy human who is capable of nothing" tears coming to my eyes.

"I knew they would find someone better, after all i'm nothing just a ugly blood bag"

The kings seemed shocked until Marcus touched Aro's hand then after awhile of their silent conversation Marcus finally spoke up.

"_Mio Caro what happened to cause you to be distraught?"_

"They finally saw what I really was and replaced me, telling me how they truly felt. Edward found someone else, Esme finally told me how she truly felt, how I was just a toy to them and that they had Bree"

"What do you mean girl?" Caius asked in his usual annoyed voice but it sounded softer than usual.

"They said they didn't wanted me so I came somewhere where they might want my talent, but if you don't _I _see who would want me anyway, i'm plain and boring."

"**My dear how would you like to become a part of our guard?"**

"Of course Master Aro, if it would please you I could change today?"

"**No need for that Master calling, for you Cara Mia you can call us by our first names and we will find someone to change you today so you can start your new life here as a vampire"**

"_Aro, if I may object but I would love to change Bella, I can already see a close bond forming between us."_

"_**Of course brother, is that alright with Bella of course"**_

"It is fine with me, whenever you're ready Marcus"

As Marcus walked up to me and bit my neck, I get ready for the lava that everyone describes yet none comes and soon a numbing sensation slips up my body reaching my brain, and slowly the world became darker and I blacked out…

**A/N**

**Hi Guys hoped you enjoyed it and remember to review 3**

**TMD**

**Translations**

**Cara Mia - My dear**

**Ciao Signora, - Hello Madam**

"**Signora siamo qui- Madam, we are here**


	3. Jasper, and Bella's awakening

A/N….Hi Guys. So let me explain… Well school has just finished so it's back to writing but since I have so many on here ( for me) I will slowly be going through all of them so without further a do, lets get started. Also thanks to all my lovely reviewers and just for you, I will be "attempting" to make this over 2k hard which for me is super hard. Also I have changed this rating to M for mild swearing and cause i'm paranoid.

Love you all and remember to review.  
TMD

**Marcus's POV**

As soon as Bella walked in I could tell she was different, she looked as broken as me. What did that sparkly bastard do to her? I quickly checked her bonds to the Cullens and was surprised to see that all of the threads that used to be so shiny and looked like they had been shredded apart. Well all except for one, curious. It seems Jasper Cullen/Whitlock is her mate. How could he leave her, unmarked at that. Maybe he didn't know, out of anyone he knew Jasper Whitlock cared about finding a mate the most, he knew the loss, what it could do to you. That's why he didn't have the heart to tell him Alice wasn't his mate. There wasn't even a bond between them.

I could also see Bonds growing between all of the Volturi and Bella. Nearly all of the Volturi were bonded by a familiar bond, loyalty bond or friendship bond. She hasn't even met most of them yet. From my brothers I see a familiar uncle bond, from me I see a fatherly bond. I now had a reason to live without my Didyme, my daughter needed me, I needed her and I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

Venom forms in my eyes as I hear her explain why she is here without her supposed "family". I can't believe she thinks she's an ugly bloodbag.I rush over and give my had to Aro to tell him before he said anything else.

I hold my breath as I hear him ask Bella to join the guard.

"Of course Master Aro, if it pleases you I can change today". I'm ecstatic, she's staying. Don't get me wrong even if she said no I would have convinced her somehow. I don't want anyone changing her but me so I tell Aro,

""Aro, if I may object but I would love to change Bella, I can already see a close bond forming between us."

And with a yes from both of them I approach Bella and slowly bite down into her porcelain skin, waiting for the screams yet none come. Slowly Bella started to sink towards the floor blacking out. But there's only one question on my mind.

"Why isn't she screaming?"

**Bella's POV**

Numbness blossomed throughout my body slowly making me cold. It wasn't like when James bit me, it was different. I didn't have that burning sensation of being cooked from the inside out. It was more like being dumped in a river, there was a light squeezing feeling and the cold darkness but that was all.

I pictured all the good things in my life in my time of floating in the what felt like eternal darkness. Remembering Charlie meeting me at the airport and all our awkward silent patches. Jake and his love for cars, even Jessica taking me shopping and of course Angela, my only true human friend I could relate with.

For what felt years had only probably been a few days, but I had noticed my body slowly becoming colder and colder.

"Why isn't she screaming?" I hear Marcus's voice, he sounded, well concerned? The truth was, I wasn't screaming because there was nothing to scream about, when he said all those things I truly became numb, but if he wanted the slut he could have her.

My mind slowly becoming iron. If I ever see him again he better run his sparkly ass to Antarctica. I suddenly found a new reason to be alive, I will show him what he missed, I will show all of them. I will be better. And with that my heart rate started to pick up, finally, the darkness would be over. Just as I could feel I was waking up I made a promise to myself.

"I WILL NOT LET HIM HURT ME"

**MARCUS'S POV**

It's been 4 days and Bella still hasn't finished changing. It's quite unnerving watching her not screaming with a nearly peaceful look on her face, almost like she's sleeping. No noise, not even a moan, part of me wonders that maybe those stupid Cullens caused her so much pain that this is nothing compared to the change.

On Bella's 5th day of the change I have slowly started to panic. What was taking so long? Would she lose all her memories? Would she ever be happy again. While I was fretting I hear a noise in the background become faster, BELLA.

I hear my brothers run from the throne room to rush to her side and I take a hold of her hand.

"Ti amo mia figlia" I say whilst kissing her hand. She was nearly done, I let go of her hand and we all take a step back. I look around to see not just my brothers but Demetri, Felix, Santiano, Alec, Jane and Heidi here too. All her familiar bonds.

After what seems like minutes, her heart stops and her eyes open.

**JASPER'S POV (A/N Bet you weren't expecting that mwhahah).**

Err Edwards playing with his pet again, to me she seems off and whenever Bella's around I've found I have to step out of the room because of all her emotions, Love, Envy, Fury, Jealousy just to name a few.

These days Alice and I have been growing apart and I've found she's been going on hunts more. But she always comes back showered and not smelling of blood. One day I had enough and decided to follow her to see what she was really doing when she went hunting and what I saw made me FURIOUS.

I found Alice kissing and groping some vampire I didn't know. I could feel the Major getting closer and closer. I would not let my demon out.

"Why Alice?" I ask in a quiet voice hoping she didn't hear me

"Jasper? Why are you here? DID YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU ARE BREAKING MY TRUST,HOW COULD YOU!"

Hold up how am I the bad guy here? I find my supposed mate and wife kissing and groping another and suddenly I'm the bad guy! I feel my control slipping and my eyes darkening, before anything bad happens I turn around and run back home.

I'm filled with surprise as I come home to find my family looking at Bree like she was the best thing in the world, Edward was kissing her and Esme was making cooing noises.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, WHAT ABOUT BELLA?" I yell, not my Bella too. Wait did I just think My Bella? Probably not, but she did nothing wrong. She was the most innocent, beautiful person out of all of us.

Bree slowly turned around and looked me in the eyes, her liquid gold eyes glowing. Wait glowing, since when did they glow? Before I could look away, Bree speaks.

"Jasper, you will hate Bella Swan, you will make sure she leaves." She says in a hypnotic voice. I find myself complying with the idea but my demon can see through it.

I feel as if a war was breaking out in my head between me and my demon.

(IN JASPER'S HEAD)

"SHE IS YOUR MATE" Screamed the Major.

"Wait what did you just say?" I ask a bit dumb founded

"That beautiful goddess by the names of Bella is ours, she is OUR mate, OUR lover and OUR goddess. And if you let me out I will help you break out of this hypno bitches control"

I finally see the logic and let him free only to be too late. Bella had arrived and had been broken by my god awful coven mate. He wasn't my brother, never has and never will. She took one more fleeting glance at all of us and locked eyes with me.

At that point the Major tried with all his strength to break free and he nearly got through until she turned around and ran out.

"DAMMIT screamed the Major, I was so close to getting my darlin." screamed the Major. As I went to go sulk in the cage I had locked the Major in. If I had let him out earlier this wouldn't have happened. I deserved to be in here.

It took the Major nearly 8 hours for us to break free from the pussy licking hypno's control. But unfortunately it had started to rain. Her sent, washed away.

I had checked everywhere, her father's, school, I even got ahold of the stupid mutts alpha and asked and explained what happened.

I was running along the highway hoping to catch a sign of her until my phone rang, Peter.

**PETER **Major

"**Hey asshole, you fucked up big time."**

" _Is that anyway to address your commander Captain"_

"_**I'm sorry Major sir, I didn't know you were out"**_

"_Why did you call Captain, I'm really busy"_

"**I've called cause I want to help you, meet me at the airport in 10mins"**

"Fine but this better be good."

**BELLA'S POV**

As I open my eyes for what seemed like the first time in forever my first thought was wow. I quickly sit up and look around. Everything looks so vibrant, so vivid. As I look around everyone gasped

The first vampire I see is Marcus. When I look at him, I feel oddly comforted. Like when i'm with Charlie.

"Mia cara, Immortality suits you" Aro says. He is standing on the other side of me, as is Caius, Jane, Demetri and Felix. Santiano, Alec, Jane and Heidi were standing on Marcus's side.

"Bella, these people in the room have a close family bond with you. Aro and Caius are like your uncles and the rest are sibling bonds except for me. Well I have a fatherly bond and I was wondering if you would consider me like your father." Marcus says shyly.

I look around at the people. First to Aro and Caius and then to all the other vampires that I apparently had a sibling bond with and then to Marcus who was looking around shyly.

"I would love to be your daughter Marcus" I say with a smile. He smiles back with a shine in his eyes.

"Dear Isabella, are you not hungry." Caius asked

Now that i think about it, I feel a slight burning in my throat but it wasn't to bad.

"I'm not that hungry actually Uncle Caius, is it ok if I call you that?"

"Of course my dear, but we should get you fed" He motions me to the door but before we leave I look at myself in the mirror and gasp.

Is that really me, my arm reaches out to touch the mirror. But one thing that sticks out the most is my eyes, instead of the familiar red I'm used to seeing its Ice blue. Curious.

**JASPER WHITLOCK'S POV**

When I reached the airport, I started to look around for the fucker. I spot him making his way towards me I started jogging at human speed towards him and we walk to the backrooms of the airport.

"Peter you fucker, why did you make me come to this fuckn' hell hole, couldn't ya' tell I was busy"

"**Well Major sir, my knower was giving me some information about a certain mate."**

"What do you mean. Captain do you know where she is?"

"**Well Major, I know where she is, but we can't go to her until Monday."**

"WHAT?! Are you telling me I can't go and comfort my mate until Monday, that's five days away. Anything could happen!"

"**No, no Major. Ahh you see, she's undergoing her change into a vampire and she has joined the Volturi, that's all I know."**

"Captain, I will trust your knower like I did in the south and we will not go. But Captain, where's Char?

And as I said that Peter slowly started to sob, shit. What do I do, I can't handle any of this prissy shit, that's for "Jazzy poo" to handle.

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks all for reading remember to follow, fav and review. Love you all, also this story is 2001 not counting the A/N. I DID IT!**_

_**TMD**_


End file.
